Ghosts of Kira
by Chitaka
Summary: Set after the series ends. The Ghosts of Kira are back, and they're going to finish what they started. Facing once again Near, the NPA and SPK the stakes in this game are high.Who will stand victorious? And what threats will L's old Friend Katsumo pose?
1. Resurection

**Ghosts of Kira**

**Resurrection**

A desolate staircase. The pavement below a skyscraper. An old warehouse. A burning building. These are the death sites of four gods; the death sites of Kira. However, not all deaths mean the end.

_W-where am I…Agh! What happened to my body!? _Thought a frantic ghost as he sat up on an old rusted staircase outside a building.

"Kira-sama…Light Yagami?" whispered a young girl, in complete awe and reverence to her beloved god.

"Yeah…that's me" the ghost confirmed. Standing up, Light remembered what had happened to him _If I died then…I-I'm a ghost! _Light thought.

"Kira-sama. I am your humble servant: Ryuu Karata. I-I have been saving this for you…until I could bring you, Mikami-sama, Misa-sama and Kiyomi-chan back." The girl explained, bowing to Light and handing him a black notebook.

"The death note!" Light said, taking the notebook in his hands. Numerous memories of his life flooded back to him, all but a few. "Their names! I cant remember their first names, Matsuda, Ide, Aizowa, Gevanni, Near…Near! I can't remember his real name!" Light almost shouted, but managed to keep it to a low roar.

"Kira-sama, my greatest apologies, but being a ghost, some of your memories have been lost. Mikami-sama, Misa-sama and Kiyomi-chan will end up much the same." Ryuu explained, bowing again. Light sighed. "Kira-sama, you must continue punishing criminals, this world has hit a devastating crime rate much worse than it was before your reign." Ryuu insisted. Light looked at the Death Note.

"Ryuu, you said something about Misa, Mikami and Takada. Are they ghosts too?" Light inquired.

"Not yet, however they shall be resurrected much as you were soon." Ryuu explained.

"So, back from the dead are you Light?" a low raspy voice asked from behind the conversing pair. Light turned around.

"Ryuk!" Light exclaimed, though not as happily as one would think. "If it weren't for you I'd be here flesh and blood, not as a ghost." he accused.

"Hahaha, you don't know just how lucky you are to be a ghost do you Light?" Ryuk asked. "Being a ghost, you have better odds of winning this time around." He continued.

"Oh, and why is that?" Light questioned.

"Being a ghost means you've died already. The only ways to kill a ghost possessing ownership of a Death Note are: Being killed by a Shinigami, being killed by another ghost in possession of a Death Note or being killed by the Death Note of the Shinigami king if the Shinigami King himself or a human is using it." Ryuk explained. Light nodded in comprehension.

"Good to know, since you've already killed me once before, you owed me that much." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Uh…Kira-sama. Please follow me. We only have a short time until the moon sets." Ryuu interjected, motioning for Light to follow. As they walked, Light recognized the path they were on, it was the exact route that he took, running away from Near, before Ryuk killed him.

"Hey Ryuk. Being a ghost, are people able to see me?" Light questioned.

"Only people who have touched a Death Note at some point in their life can see you, and everybody but Shinigami and other ghosts simply walk right through you." Ryuk answered. Light nodded.

As Ryuu led them into a large warehouse, Light automatically recognized it. There was blood spattered on the floor, and an abandoned mask sitting on the floor. Light and Ryuk stopped, Ryuu walked up to a large blood stained area of the floor and put her hands together as if to pray. Looking up at a moonlight hole in the ceiling, she began to speak in a low tone.

"Underneath the moonlit sky this night. Conquer the death of our god Kira. As a ghost again shall he reign. To punish the wicked and reward the good. Oh Divine lord Kira; Teru Mikami, rise up to your throne. Reign again for all eternity in mind and spirit!" Ryuu chanted throwing her hands up in the air as she finished. Then, on the stain of blood lay the ghost of Teru Mikami. He sat up and looked around, his expression grew amazed when his gaze rested on Light.

"God!" Mikami shouted, abruptly standing up and taking a step in Light's direction. He looked purely amazed.

"It's been a long time…Mikami" Light greeted in his mysterious "Kira voice"

"God! You died then as well?…and you've been given new life?" Mikami exclaimed. Light gave a slight nod.

"Mikami-sama…here." Ryuu said, handing Mikami a Death Note. As with Light, memories rushed back into his mind like torpedoes.

"I-I remember! But…I can't remember their names! God! I can't recall their names, the people that…suspended the reign of Kira." Mikami confessed.

"Neither can I. They're among the memories that didn't come back to us when we were resurrected as ghosts, the first names of the NPA and SPK and Near's real name." Light explained. "Mikami, look at Ryuu, can you still see her name?" Light asked. Mikami turned to face Ryuu.

"Yes, Ryuu Karata, I can see her name above her head. Not her life-span because she's touched a Death Note." Mikami confirmed.

"Good" Light answered.

"Excuse me, Kira-sama, we must continue on before we loose the light of the full moon." Ryuu told them, motioning yet again for them to follow her out of the warehouse. Mikami tucked the notebook into the pocket of his black jacket and followed Light and Ryuu and Ryuk flew close behind.

After walking a ways, the group came to the street-side in front of Misa and Light's old apartment.

"Ryuu. What are we stopping here for?" Light asked inquisitively.

"Misa-sama" Ryuu replied.

"She still lives here, alone?" Light questioned.

"No, Misa-sama could not take the pain of your death. She committed suicide a year after you died by throwing herself off of this building. Making her death spot the cement on which we stand." Ryuu explained. Light looked somewhat shocked. Ryuu then walked a step or two foreword and began the same ritual that she did to bring Mikami and Light back. Within a minute the ghost of a petite, blonde girl in a black gothic dress appeared. The ghost stood, and when she rested her eyes on the "people" around her, she looked surprised, and upon seeing Light her face lit up with a smile of pure ecstasy.

"L-Light!" she squealed happily. Overjoyed that her love was alive…well, in a sense. Light gave a small smile and Misa ran into his arms, embracing him tightly.

"Misa…" Light breathed as he kissed the top of her head. They let go of eachother and then Misa nearly exploded with questions.

"Light…how are we here? Are we alive? Do you have your notebook? Why are we here? What happened?" she asked, all in one breath.

"Well, Ryuu here, one of Kira's worshipers, saw how much this world was deteriorating without Kira passing righteous judgement on the wicked, and came up with a way to resurrect Kira, to reign again over this world. Though we're not alive, exactly, we're brought back as ghosts." Light explained. He took the notebook from his pocket and held it out to Misa. "Touch it" Light instructed. Misa put her hand on the notebook and regained her memories, just as Light and Mikami did. "You wont be able to remember a lot of first names, don't worry, it's the case with Mikami and I too." He continued.

"I can't see Ryuu's name anymore…" Misa confessed, looking disappointed, though, seeing Ryuk, she had an idea. "Ryuk! You can do the eye deal again with me cant you? I need the Shinigami eyes to be useful to Light!" Misa pleaded grabbing onto Light's arm.

"Sorry, no can do. You're a ghost, ghosts have no set life spans so the eye deal is impossible." Ryuk informed.

"Whaaat!? That's not fair! I need the eyes so I can be useful to Light and he'll love meee!" Misa argued, holding on to Light's arm even tighter. Ryuk shrugged, as if to tell her it's too bad. Misa now had a pretend pout on her face, until Light spoke to her.

"Misa, you'll be useful either way, don't worry." He reassured her.

Misa smiled and heaved a sigh if relief.

"Here, you'll need this." Light said as he tore out roughly 10 pages of his notebook and handed them to Misa. Misa folded them up and put them in her handbag and nodded her thanks to Light.

"Kira-sama, we must hurry. We still have yet to resurrect Kiyomi-chan, and my time and the time of the moon is almost up." Ryuu persisted.

This time the group took the subway, Misa grumbling the whole time. "Why can't we just leave Takada?! She's no use to Kira anyway!" Misa complained to Light.

"Miss Amane, we need as much help as we can get to make this world right again. As God said, this world is rotten. It needs to be fixed." Mikami interjected as the train came to a stop. The group got out and realized they still had to walk a few blocks before they came to the building Takada burned under the control of the Death Note. Inside the crumbled building the truck was still there with the doors hanging off the hinges and singed areas were all around the interior of the truck.

Stepping inside the truck, Ryuu began the same prayer service she had for the others, however, when Kiyomi's ghost appeared on the floor clad in only a pale pink blanket Ryuu turned around and waved good bye saying something faintly.

"Fix the world…Kira-sama…you're the only one who can…" Then her body went limp and dropped to the floor. Misa and Takada looked absolutely stunned…she had given her life to bring back her gods, a true martyr for Kira. Without a word, Ryuk and the four Kiras left the truck and shut the doors behind them.

"L-Light…Mikami…Misa." Kiyomi said, saying Misa's name in a somewhat unpleasant tone. Misa glared ad her and stuck her tongue out, grabbing once again onto Light's arm.

"Miss Takada." Mikami began and proceeded to telling her about why and how they were all here.

When Mikami finished his explanation Takada fully understood and Mikami gave her pages from his Death Note and at that time, she was also able to see Ryuk.

"Light, What happened to Miss Ryuu?" Misa questioned. Light simply shrugged.

"She gave her life to bring Kira to power again. And she knew my ideals perfectly, this world need's to be fixed. To make a perfect utopia free of crime with Kira as god!" Light declared.

"Now just leaves the question of where to operate from." Mikami reminded.

"I know just the place." Light said, motioning for the others to follow. They were headed for a very familiar HQ.

There! Done with Chapter 1. Hope u guys liked it, sorry there wasn't much going on yet, but I'm new to writing mysteries, plus I had to focus on the ghosts being brought back in this chapter. Kira's murders will start in the next chapter…which depending on how much people bug me, should be up soon.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Death Note or any of the Characters (Except Ryuu) Full Credit goes to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Personal Disclaimers: **Sorry if some characters were a bit OCC. Also, If any1 thinks I should up the rating please tell me. (There will be swears and violence in later chapters similar to in the anime)


	2. Plans

**Ghosts of Kira**

**Plans**

A tall skyscraper covered in windows loomed over the group as they stood at its entrance. They walked inside and it looked all too familiar to Light and Misa, the fancy stairways, various computer screens, tables and cushy office chairs, televisions, and screens that connected to cameras in every room.

"Light, where are we?" Takada asked, embarrassed that Misa knew something she didn't.

"This is the old headquarters that L had built for him, the NPA, Watari and myself to base the Kira investigation out of" Light replied. Takada nodded. "It looks like the electric, internet, cable, phones and water are still hooked up." Light observed.

"Alright, we'll base 75 of Kira's reign out of here…it's fully functional and we have many helpful resources at our disposal." Light explained.

"God…75? What do you mean? What about the other 25 of Kira's operations?" Mikami inquired.

"According to Ryuu, Near is the worlds new L, so that means he has new headquarters. One of us will go to America and conduct killings on solely American criminals." Light replied. "This way the two main countries involved last time will be the two main countries with criminals being punished again, causing people to realize that Kira is back" he finished.

"Oh Light! You wont send me away will you. I can't live without you Light!" Misa whined. Light just rolled his eyes. In truth, he planned on sending Takada, since her English was most fluent out of them all, and though she most likely wouldn't be doing much socializing as a ghost, you cant get along in a country without knowing the language.

"Light! Send Mikami! He'd be the obvious choice right?" Misa continued "Hey…where is he anyway?" Misa asked.

"Delete…Delete…Delete…Delete.." Mikami muttered in the corner, sitting down with the Death Note watching the early morning news. Across the screen flashed the pictures of various criminals, guilty of everything from speeding to murder.

_Diligent as ever. Mikami I was definitely wise in choosing you as my successor those years ago. _ Light thought proudly.

"I'm going out. I want to see just what this world is like now, and how much work we have to do." Takada stated, walking out the door, notebook in hand.

"Oh Yeah…Light…" Ryuk began after Takada left. "I just remembered something that I forgot to tell you before when you asked who could see you guys…"

"Oh…and what would that be? Something that'll cost me my life like last time Ryuk?" Light asked.

"Maybe maybe not, But as for other people who can see you; those with the clairvoyant ability can see you as well. Though that was probably obvious, I figured I should tell you anyway. But if you get a clairvoyant who can read lips following you, then you've got a problem. Oh! And if you're in a 2mile radius of your previous Death site, you can die by any means a normal human could" he explained.

"You tell me that now!?_ After _Takada leaves on her own! Damn it Ryuk! You cause me so many problems!" Light shouted.

"Better late than never." Ryuk stated. Light rolled his eyes. "I want an apple." Ryuk added in a very Siddoh-like fashion as he floated off to raid the various refrigerators and 5th floor pantry.

With Takada out and Ryuk searching for apples, only Light, Misa and Mikami remained. Misa had gone up to her room that she missed so much and while Mikami still sat writing names, filling up now two pages instead of one due to the immense crime-rate now filling Japan. Light sat at another desk, trying to access the NPA's main website so he could get an update on their current status and maybe if he was lucky their first names. To his immense surprise, they had basic profiles of all the members of the current NPA, names, info and everything…everything but a photo. Was it to prove to the public that Kira was non-existent anymore…well as far as they knew? Light wasn't sure, but if these names were in fact real…which would make sense because they were sure they no longer had to worry about being killed by Kira…Lights problems would all be solved then and there…save for Near of coarse; but Near was another problem all together, even more so now that he's L.

_So…Aizowa was made head of the NPA, would ya look at that. _Light thought. _Well, if these are the real first names…I'll just have to test it and see. _he thought with his devilish "Kira smirk" He took his Death Note out of his jacket and took a pen from the nearby holder and opened to a fresh page in the notebook. _Now…what will happen? _Light wondered as he wrote the names he saw on screen; Mizure Aizowa, Fubuki Ide, Takashi Matsuda and Han Mogi.

"God…100 criminals all judged, heart attacks. I focused mainly on petty criminals to start out. Mainly participants of Yakuza wannabe groups and street racers." Mikami confirmed, closing his notebook and tucking it away in the drawer.

"Good job Mikami." Light told him. It's been _35 seconds…36.…37… 38…39.…40..._

**A/N: **Phew! Here it is, chapter 2. I'm really getting into this story actually, and I hope you are too. I was w/o Internet, anime or cable when I wrote this so that was a kick in the pants to get it done. Sorry for taking so long, but unless I'm pressured, I'm slow with getting shit done. When I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll do chapter 3. So if you want another chapter REVIEW!! (Btw, Yakuza Japanese Mafia…basically and clairvoyant A person with the ability/6th sense to see ghosts and spirits)

**Puzzle: **In honor of all the mental puzzles in Death Note, I put one in this chapter for you to solve. The clues are in the last 2 paragraphs before the last one (they start with "_So…" _and "God…") There are four related things in those paragraphs (2 in each) and those four things all refer to a movie (the same movie),my other clue, is the movie is live action. Anybody who feels they can solve it, try. Actually please try, its a lot of fun and I wanna see how many people can get it.

**Disclaimers: **I Own NOTHING except the plot for this particular story. Total credit for Death Note and the movie in my puzzle go to their rightful copyright holders.


	3. Reconnaissance

Ghosts of Kira

Reconnaissance

**A/N: **This chapter will be a bit of a comic relief chapter, because I couldn't think of a better way to advance the story and keep it intresting at the same time. So Take into account that Misa and Takada are supposed to be slightly OOC in this chapter. But Have no fear, the story will still advance. **MAJOR SWEAR WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

The forty seconds had passed, and Light needed results ASAP, he didn't have time to wait around until, if they died, it appeared on Sakura TV. As an idea popped into his head he walked up the transparent stairs to the fifth floor where Misa's room was. Upon opening the door to her bedroom he saw Misa was scurrying around the room, seemingly looking for something, thanks to peripheral vision she spotted him out of the corner of her eye and immediately turned her attention to him.

"Misa, I need you to do me a favor" Light requested. Misa clapped her hands always happy to be of any use to Light.

"What is it Light?" she asked.

"Do you remember where the NPA HQ is?" Misa nodded. "I need you to go there an-" Light was cut off by another person in the room. It was Takada. She shot an annoyed look at Misa, and Misa stuck her tongue out at her in reply. "Perfect, Both of you can help me then"

"WHAT!? But Liiight!" Misa whined.

Ignoring Misa's complaints, Light continued. "I need you two to go on a reconnaissance mission to the NPA headquarters. I need you to check on the ex Kira investigation team. Their names that I found on the NPA website have been written in the Death Note, but knowing them, those might not have been the real names. I need you to check that." Light explained.

"I'll do it, but I'm not taking that dimwit along with me." Takada told him.

"What'd you say!?" Misa snapped "You pampered brat!"

"Who're you calling a pampered brat, you idol wannabe!" Takada retorted. Light rolled his eyes, he knew that when Misa wanted something, she'd fight it to the death…which in their case would be eternity.

"Being an idol is better than being a slutty newscaster!" Misa challenged.

"I'm a slut!? Look in the mirror whore-bag!"

"This is getting me nowhere. Light please, you know as well as anyone that I can do this with out _her_, trust meeee!" Misa begged, wrapping her arms around Light and looking up at him with the puppy-dog face Misa had mastered over the years.

"No Light. You know I love you more than Misa does, let me. Kami knows where her loyalty lies." Takada insisted.

"Back off! Light is mine!" Misa said, getting on her tip toes to kiss Light on the cheek so as to emphasize her point.

Light sighed. "Misa, Kiyomi, you both want to be helpful to me right?"

"Yes!" the girls replied in unison, Misa tightening her hold on Light.

"Then I need you both to do this for me." Light told them "And" he continued, now whispering to Misa "I promise to love you forever if you can do this for me" Takada strained to hear what he had said, but to no avail. And Misa's happy look made her all the more curious.

Misa squealed "Ok Light!" and with that Light kissed her on the cheek and Misa stuck her tongue out at Takada as if to say 'I win!'. Takada fumed, not only was Light more interested in Misa, but now she had to _work _with Misa.

The two girls exited the building, each trying to walk faster than the other in attempt to not be out done. It was definitely something to get used to, not having to worry about cars, stoplights, puddles, doors and various other obstacles that would hinder them as living humans. At a busy intersection they stopped, the both of them looked each way, obviously lost but neither wanted to admit they didn't remember where to go. Takada, not wanting to seem like an idiot, took a quick guess.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you know its that way?" Takada informed pointing to her left.

"Of corse I do. I stopped only because you did."

"Riiight…" Takada said, as she turned on her heel and walked off to the left. Meanwhile, Misa smirked _Bye-Bye "Miss To-Oh" _Misa thought with a giggle and walked straight ahead. _Ha! And people say she's supposed to be smart. If she couldn't find her way out of that she couldn't maneuver out of a paper bag! _Misa joked to herself as she made a right-hand turn and the NPA building seemingly rose from the ground into Misa's view. She ran towards the building and walked through to door right inside. Taking the elevator up to the 5th floor she saw all the police officers she recognized. Misa let out a happy gasp _It's Matsu! Oooh and there's Mochi!! _Misa thought, and then realized that since they were there that's a bad thing.

"Oh poo! Light did get the wrong names!"Misa grumbled. She took a step into the room and on closer inspection, she realized there was a new member. He was rather lanky, had dark hair styled in a fashion similar to Matsuda's except longer and straighter. His eyes were either black or a very dark brown and over his suit he wore a dark trench coat that made him look much bigger than he really was. The second Misa stepped into the room and behind a bookcase, the man looked in her direction _No way! He couldn't have seen me could he!? _She wondered.

Peering out from behind the bookcase the man's back was turned to her again. Based on what she could hear, they seemed to be talking about a serial killer, the reason they added the man in the trench coat to their team and she could swear she'd heard somebody mention L, but it was highly unlikely so Misa thought nothing of it.

"Katsumo, It was only for your "special abilities" that you were added to the team incase something like" due to some stomping from the above floor Misa couldn't hear the next few words the chief investigator, who Misa guessed was Aizowa, had said. " again. This way we'd possibly have the upper hand against any shi-" again Misa couldn't hear the full sentence which was beginning to get on her nerves. _I had better get back to Light with the info. _Misa remembered and she made her way out of the building, unaware of the impending doom that soon followed.

A few blocks away from the building, Misa decided to cut through an Alleyway for a shortcut, not wanting to cut through any buildings. In the alleyway it was cold and somewhat dreary, rats scurried around the many overflowing garbage pails. Misa felt something squish under her foot, it seemed to be either an old tomato or plum "eww!" Misa grumbled "Wait! I'm a ghost! I cant get dirty anymore! Yay!" she continued to whisper to herself. She then walked on but nearly in an instant, a tall dark figure blocked her path. Not only could this man see her, but speak with her as well.

"Greetings…Miss Amane"

Ok, Done! Hope you liked that. Like I said at the beginning, I wanted a few instances of Comical effect in there so I tried my best, but regrettably, I'm not too good at writing funny stuff. Sorry if it was choppy and/or moved a little too fast, I tried everything I could think of to fix it, but sadly I don't think I did too good of a job. **Help Me Out: If you know of a website (that's safe and free)to post ****non-fanfiction**** stories, PLEASE let me know! I am in dire need of a place to post my other stories that are just waiting to be shared! (Please DO NOT say Quizilla. I've tried it and don't like that site!) Thanks in advance.**

Ok, the reason for the asterisk by when it said "5th floor" is because eventhough I said fifth in Japan it's really fourth. However, the number 4 isn't used much in Japan because the word for four (shi) is the same as the word for death. Therefor floors in a building usually go: one, two, three, five, six, etc. (Ichi, ni, san, go, roku)

**Important Note:** This story might be on hold for a little bit because I really want to write more of my RenjixRukia fic (A Star and A Stray Dog) 'cause I REALLY like that one and have some awesome ideas for it that I just have to get out.

**Disclaimers:** You know the drill, I do not own Death Note or anything related to it, total credit goes to Obata-sensei and Ohba-sensei. The only thing I own is the plot for THIS FIC and the character named Katsumo (that's his last name btw).


	4. Doom

Doom

"Greetings, Miss Amane."

Misa fell back to the ground stunned. Who was this man that could see _and _speak to her? He was lanky, wore a dark grungy trench coat, had jet black hair and ghostly pale skin.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want with me?" Misa demanded, though not sounding as convincing as she'd have liked.

"You're Misa Amane am I wrong? In years past, one of the biggest idols across Japan, popularity rivals with Kiyomi Takada, girlfriend of To-Oh student Light Yagami, spokes person for the Yotsuba group…and, the second Kira. You died at age 26 one year after Light Yagami when Matsuda let it slip that he was killed thus causing you to throw yourself from a skyscraper. Correct?" the man said.

_Wow, he basically got my life down to the smallest detail, even Light's old College. But who is he? _Misa wondered. "That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you? What do you want? And how do you know so much about me?" Misa persisted.

"I am Katsumo. An old friend of L's from before the Kira investigation and after L's death I was an informant for Near. My hatred for Kira is stemmed from my loyalty to L and everyone from Wammy's House. I am also one with the clairvoyant and clair-audio ability, which is why I can see and commune with you, as it is also the reason Near assigned me to the NPA." Explained the man. "Also, as if your situation wasn't bad enough, look around you Miss Amane, where are we?"

Misa looked around, nothing jumped out at her until she saw one specific building, her eyes widened in fear as she saw where she was, and that Katsumo had her backed into the corner of the dark alleyway. _Oh no…_

* * *

Back at Headquarters, Light was tapping his finger on the desk irritably. With Mikami watching the news and jotting down the names of any criminals that were broadcast.

"Mikami. I've decided, you will be the one I send to America to conduct judgments there. You have the best odds of making any progress due to your Shinigami eyes. And while punishing the criminals there, I want you to look for Near, you would be able to see his real name and take him down." Light told him.

"Yes God. When should I leave?" Mikami asked. After giving it a small bit of thought Light came up with the answer.

"Being a ghost it's not like you'd have to worry about tickets, seating, fees, baggage checks and passports. So realistically I'd like you to board a plane for the U.S tomorrow." He said.

"Of corse God. I will not fail you." Mikami agreed, bowing his head to Light.

Light got up from his chair and out of the drawer he pulled out a pistol and his Death Note. "I'm going out, Misa and Takada are taking way too long if nothing had happened" Light announced as he stepped out the door.

* * *

Katsumo kept walking towards Misa backing her up against the alley wall.

"You're right near your original death site Miss Amane, which means I can kill you right here and now. So be a good little ghost and hand over that notebook." He said evilly, crouching down to her level and caressing her cheek.

"Never" she retorted attempting to bite her captors hand. Giving an evil smirk Katsumo's hand began to snake down Misa's dress into her bra. "Pervert! Get away from me!" she squealed punching him square in the nose, however that only driving him on farther.

"You give me your Death Note, or the location of Light Yagami and I'll leave you alone. That seems like a fair trade now right?" Katsumo suggested squeezing Misa's small breast.

"Get off!" she shrieked. Kicking him in the shin she screamed for help, forgetting that nobody could hear her. "Light! Help mee!!" Misa cried. Unable to think of a better corse of action Misa bit his wrist enough to draw blood, causing him to flinch and move backwards. Katsumo stood up and reached into his pocket. As Misa tried to run away Katsumo grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the brick wall and flipped out a black-handled pocketknife, suprisingly not reaching for his Japanese Police issued pistol on his waist.

"Kira is a criminal and must be brought to justice. I can't very well take a ghost into police custody so you either surrender your notebook to the authorities, or I prosecute you here and now." Katsumo threatened holding his knife to Misa's throat.

"No…I wont!" Misa gulped. With that Katsumo made a small incision in Misa's neck.

"Wanna change that answer Miss Amane?'' Katsumo asked. Misa shook her head. Just as Katsumo was about to finish her off he was interrupted.

"Misa! Watch out!" at hearing the voice Misa automatically recognized as Light's she ducked and a loud bang rung throughout the area, followed by a scream of pure agony.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! How was that for dark and suspenseful? Pretty good? Pretty terrible? Let me know! Please review!

Also: I think I've said this many times, but it still doesn't happen. If you want updates you gotta review! Even if you don't want updates I'd appreciate it if you'd review. #2 I recently made a account and have some of my stories up there. I would really love it if you guys would go there and read some of my stuff, cause I have very few hits and no reveiws and in my oppinion, those stories are better. My penname there is Chitaka, check out my profile and read summa my stuff. Pwees. Also, for those of you that don't know, both here and fictionpress in my profile I have a sort of "upcoming stories" section so you got an idea of what I'm working on.

Thanks a lot to those of you who are loyal fans of my stories! I could never keep writing without you guys!

I think my Windows Media player is possesed cause as I was writing this, alota my Death Note music started playing, out of 236 songs it ended up picked the 7 Death Note ones, I honestly find that moderatly freakish. Anyone else think thats weird?

_**Standard Disclaimers from Other chapters apply.**_


End file.
